


Battle Royale (The K-pop version)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: "Hey I want to write a story the same as battle royale but use K-Pop idols instead, Battle Royale AU, I finished the movie and novel then thought, I just REALLY love battle royale, M/M, Rating May Change, So here we are, This is really gory so if you can't handle violence, or blood or killing don't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jimin wasn't planning to fall in love with the mysterious and emotionless Jeon Jungkook.</p><p>Then again he also wasn't planning of being thrown into a murderous game either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

JIMIN POV:

I was at my locker with my friends Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung, Seokjin and Hoseok smoking a cigarette and bandaging my knuckles when Namjoon brought up something I've never knew.

"Hey did you guys hear about the new kid? A real scrapper from what I've been told." This peaked my interest. Another fighter? Someone that could challenge my group and I? Oh I have to learn more. 

"Nah tell us Joon. I wanna hear about this so called fighter." He chuckled and we all sat down in front of the school. It was early so nobody was there. 

"Apparently the kid's transferring from Japan. His name is Jeon Jungkook though and he's notorious all around school even though he hasn't even been seen yet. Some kids looked him up online and found pictures of him. They say he's got scars on his face and hands but everything else was covered up. Rumor has it he rarely speaks." Namjoon's eyes suddenly widened and fixed over my shoulder. All of us turned to look and saw a boy, obviously Jungkook walking through the front gates with headphones in and a blank expression. He had dark brown hair that fell into his eyes which were nearly black. His pale skin was marred with scars and we all noticed his hands, which had fingers that were out of shape and were obviously broken before. 

"He's in our first period class. Let's get going." I swallowed my fear and confidently walked into first period where all the students had arrived.

"Ah how nice of you five to join us. Take your seat." I nearly froze when I saw who was sitting next to me but I continued on and sat down nonchalantly. The teacher was halfway through the lesson when the room was plunged into pitch darkness and everyone started screaming. In my panic I registered that Jungkook, next to me, was very calm.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT?!" He slapped a hand over my mouth and pinned me with a glare, effectively shutting me up. Just then I felt sleepy and was knocked out.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I didn't register much except for my sore limbs when I awoke, lifting my head and looking around I noticed my classmates were here but I was the only one awake. The second thing was that it was night meaning we have been asleep for at least 12 hours and were in a classroom I'd never seen before. There was a watch around my wrist and upon closer inspection everyone had an identical one. I quickly reached in front of me and shook my best friend. 

"Taehyung wake up!" My hand was grabbed and I heard a low shush from next to me. Turning my head I saw Jungkook sitting up with that infuriating blank expression. Before I could say anything he pointed to the board and my hand unconsciously gripped his tighter as I read.

'WELCOME TO THE GAME. YOUR OBJECTIVE IS SIMPLE. KILL EACH OTHER UNTIL THERE IS ONE LEFT. YOU HAVE 4 DAYS. TAKE A BAG FROM THE FRONT OF THE ROOM AND RUN. INSIDE THE BAG THERE IS FOOD, WATER, AN INSTRUCTION MANUAL AND A WEAPON. GOOD LUCK.'

I watched as Jungkook grabbed his backpack and made his way to the front of the room, not wasting a second and calmly grabbing a bag before looking back at me and jerking his head. I weighed my options and made my way over the sleeping bodies. Grabbing a bag I followed Jungkook out of the school and into the woods where we crouched, not far from the entrance. Wait, there aren't any woods by our school. I fearfully turned to Jungkook who was rummaging through his bag slowly.

"We aren't in Seoul anymore are we Jeon?" I was shocked as he opened his mouth and spoke. It was three simple words but they were said with such conviction and confidence that it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Not at all."

'Good Job Jimin keep him talking.' I took a deep breath and spoke again. "What are you looking for? Should I do the same in my bag?" For the briefest second I saw a little smirk cross his features but it was quickly gone when he looked up. 

"Yes check your bag. You'll see what I'm looking for." A sudden thought crossed my mind. 'He's got a really nice voice and he's really cute.' I froze when I heard a short laugh next to me.

"Thanks for the compliment….Jimin right?" I nodded with embarrassment and he did something I never expected. "Don't be embarrassed for complimenting me. It's been a while since I've heard one."

"Just….I don't really have the reputation to be admitting I find someone cute of all things. I kind of have the reputation of a bad boy." He was about to say something but it was cut off by my scream. I felt a searing pain in my shoulder and looked over to see a long gash with blood pulling out. My head was pushed down just as a series of gunshots took place. It lasted only 1 minute before silence engulfed the woods once again. For some reason I got scared that Jungkook was gone but my worry quickly turned into a very unmanly shriek as I was lifted into the air. 

"Hold onto me tight Jimin." I fought down a blush and locked my legs around his waist. Putting my arms around was painful because of my shoulder and it only got worse as he started running. Tears slipped down my face and I felt them soaking into his uniform shirt. A few minute later I heard a door being kicked open and shut then being laid down on a bed. 

"Shh. Let me take a look at your shoulder." He searched around for a bit and grabbed a pair of scissors which he used to cut off my shirt. "Hmm It's not deep enough to cause serious worry but I'll need to stitch you up okay? It's going to hurt though." I paled noticeably.

"I'm really bad with needles." He rummaged through the medical office we were in and came back with a syringe, alcohol and sutures. "Yeah and I'm bad with social skills but you don't see me complaining. Man up. Although with that shriek you let out…." A glint in his eyes appeared and I knew what was coming. 

"Please don't say it!" He burst out in real, genuine laughter and it took me back with how beautiful he was at that moment. "Again thanks for the compliment. So earlier you said I was cute right? Tell me what else you find cute and don't use your bad boy reputation to get out of it." I looked up avoiding eye contact and spoke.

"I have a reputation because of the fights I get into with my friends. Although sometimes I wish I could just talk about stuff I really like too. Things like…b-boys for example." He hummed in interest. 

"So they don't know I take it? Or they aren't supportive." I nodded at both and explained how they blatantly tease the two couples in our class. I saw Jungkook's expression turn sour. "Forgive my rudeness as I only know you but they don't seem like very good people." I scowled a bit as he finished the stitches and sat next to me.

"Hey they are my friends! Oh my god we have to go back Jungkook what if they are looking for me?! If we hurry we might be able to find Taehyung. He's the kid that had bright red hair!" Jungkook shook his head and took out a list from the bag. 

"Here look at this. I found it in the bag." I stared confused before I realized what it was. A list displaying all students in our class.

 

Then I opened my bag and found the same list and a booklet that said game instructions on it. "Hey Jungkook I found game instructions!" He sat close to me and we flipped through until something caught my eye. 

'Every 6 hours there will be an announcement on who has died and where the danger zones are. You can mark the danger zones on your map and if you are in one get out quick! Your watch will automatically detonate and to put it simply you will explode into tiny pieces.' I gulped and then we heard a voice come through a speaker. 

"HELLO ALL! This is your teacher speaking and I am here to make first announcement. First off every person has left the school thankfully. Secondly the danger zones! From 0700 - 0900 - J=02; From 0900 - 1100 - F=01 and from 1100 - 0100 - H=08. I hope you marked those on your maps everyone! Finally for the deaths. Only one has died and that is Boy #3 Kim Seokjin. Frankly I am disappointed in you all so do better by the next announcement at 0100!" The speaker shut off and I was numb. He said Seokjin name….Seokjin is dead. I didn't even care about my 'bad boy' reputation at this point and let the tears fall. 

I didn't even care about the words coming out of my mouth to the ever so stoic Jungkook. "Please Jungkook please someone hold me." My words were nothing more than a gasp and sobs. For a second I was terrified that he wouldn't do anything and just walk away but a minute later strong yet gentle arms wrapped around my waist and I was silently pulled onto a lap where I let my sobs break loose. At that moment I thought that I was the only person to know what this feels like, but as I looked up at Jungkook a few minutes later I saw his features pulled tight with poorly concealed pain and sadness if I dare say. 

It was then I realized he has experienced this type of pain before. I felt I could trust him so I finally let down my walls and laid my hand on his cheek, obviously startling him at the intimate touch. I traced over every single scar on his face with a soft expression that was usually reserved for nights in bed by myself. My words were nothing more than a tender whisper. "Jungkook what happened to you?" He tried to hide the tears brimming in his eyes but they spilled over anyway. His voice was so calm for a person in such a state.

"I've been here before. Last year I played this game and won. I've been shot, stabbed and burned but nothing compared to the pain when I am feeling right now." My thumb was running under his eye and he pulled a picture out of his back pocket. I took it and froze at the people in it. The picture had been taken a year or two before and there was a smiling Jungkook looking lovingly into the eyes of a boy. Who I had never seen. I realized he must be dead

Then the bell above the door sounded and Jungkook and I ducked under the table. Jungkook quietly took out a pump action shotgun and I remembered there was a weapon in my bag. With quick movements I pulled out my weapon and smiled. It was an army knife. 

"H-Help…If someone is h-here p-please help me." I scrambled out from under the bed and Jungkook quickly followed. 

"Taehyung?! Are you-" Silence ensued as I took in the scene before me. Taehyung had a crossbow pointed at me and was shaking. "Tae? Put down the crossbow and let's talk!" 

"I can't! I have to survive and if that means killing you then I have to do it!!" I shut my eyes and braced for an arrow through me but it never came. The only sound I heard were a series of fast gunshots before a thud. Opening my eyes I saw Taehyung on the floor and rushed next to him. "Ah Jiminnie…so you are with Jungkook? I'm so sorry for almost killing you but I panicked." He turned his head weakly to Jungkook and despite everything that just happened, he smiled. "Take care of Jimin okay? Make sure he lives for me." Taehyung's eyes went blank and I wept for my best friend that I just lost.

20 students remain


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd gift you all with a short second chapter to build suspense ;)

JIMIN POV:

Jungkook had just finished putting Taehyung out back when we heard frantic screaming from not too far away.

"HELP! IF SOMEONE IS THERE PLEASE HELP US!!" Just from the baritone I knew it was Park Chanyeol and wherever Chanyeol was, Byun Baekhyun wasn't far behind. Something was wrong though. Yes Chanyeol is naturally loud but this was a cry for genuine help. Turning to Jungkook I started pleading.

"Jungkook something is really wrong with them! Please we have to help them!" Jungkook must have sensed the same thing I did because he swung the door open, gun drawn, and we saw Chanyeol sprinting towards us with a blood soaked Baekhyun in his arms. Now I have never been fond of either of them but at this moment I didn't care.

"Chanyeol it's Jimin! Come here!" He got to us in record time and Jungkook directed him to a bed. Chanyeol was in hysterics. "He's my everything please save him!" I took him to another room to try and calm him down. 

"Hey Chanyeol, I need you to breathe and tell me what happened okay? Follow my breathing." I placed his hand over my chest and in a few minutes his breathing, along with his sobs, slowed down. "There you go. What on earth happened?" He regarded me skeptically and I didn't blame him. 

"Please just tell me what happened. I know you don't like me and to be frank I'm not fond of you guys either but right now I genuinely care about both of your safeties." He relaxed a little bit then spoke.

"We were in Sector H=08 a while ago when the danger zones were announced. I looked at the map and figured that the clinic would have food and medical supplies if we ever needed them so we started making our way here. We were just talking and he gave me a kiss.." At this he paused and went silent, probably afraid I'd make a rude comment. 

"Don't worry. To be honest I am fond of guys as well but since my friends aren't supportive of it I just have to go with them. I actually think you two are perfect together even though I'm not fond of you." He seemed shocked but continued anyway.

"Thanks for sharing that with me. Anyway he gave me a kiss and then machine gun shots rang out. Baekhyun started bleeding really fast so I knew he was hit and had to get here. It was that fucker, Oh Sehun. He didn't even care either. Do you really think that Jungkook kid will be able to help Baekhyun?" I smiled and showed him my bandaged arm.

"He did a damn good job of stitching me up when I was hit. It was only a few minutes after we left the school too." Chanyeol nodded and a blush spread on his cheeks.

"So you said you are fond of guys too? Do you have a crush on anyone right now?" It probably wasn't the most important question right now but I answered anyway.

"I'm finding that I am liking Jungkook more and more as the hours go by. He really isn't as bad as the rumors made it out to be." We continued talking for a while and then Jungkook came in covered in blood. 

"Well he took 3 shots to the arm and one graze to the temple. There was a lot of blood loss but not nearly enough to be fatal thankfully. I stopped the bleeding, bandaged him up and gave him some injections that will hopefully prevent infection." 

"What types of infection?" Chanyeol stated scared.

"Well the most serious one that I'm going to keep an eye on for is sepsis. It can be fatal if not caught quickly. He's asleep now so you can see him if you'd like uhm.." Chanyeol held out his hand wearily.

"Park Chanyeol. Jungkook is it? Thank you so much for this." Chanyeol made his way into the other room and Jungkook sat down next to me. 

"So Mr. WebMD where did you learn all this?" He laughed and shook his head. "My dad's a doctor and I always helped him. By the way, you are liking me more and more by the hour hmm?" I choked on my own saliva and turned a bright red. Shit there's no hiding it now. "Oh my god you are so red Jimin!"

"Sh-Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about!" Jungkook raised his hands in surrender and shrugged. 

"I'm tired from working. Mind if I sleep for a bit?" I shook my head and watched as he locked the door and got comfortable on the floor. I waited 5 minutes until he was sleeping then quietly crawled over and sat up next to him, examining his features. Even with the scars on his face he is still one of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen. Yawning, I figured maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt and curled into a ball on my side after shyly placing a gentle kiss on his cheek and hoping he wouldn't wake up. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into a solid, warm chest. A chin rested on top of my head.

"You're a bad boy Jimin? Over my dead body. Now sleep."

*

JUNGKOOK POV:

I woke up maybe 3 hours later if I had to guess and grunted at the weight on my chest. Looking down I saw a sleeping Jimin tangled together with me and for the first time I felt an emotion that's been gone for a long time. I felt the need to protect Jimin from everything bad even if I get hurt. Not wanting to disturb the boy I looked at the ceiling and thought of the two boys in the other room. I could hear one walking around which I presumed to be Chanyeol. What am I going to do with them? Let them stay and work with us if they want too, or send them away tomorrow? I heard the doorknob jiggle and I slowly extracted myself from Jimin's grip and came face to face with Chanyeol.

"Hey is there a bathroom nearby? Baekhyun asked." I nodded.

"Yeah can you stay and watch Jimin? I'll take Baekhyun." The boy looked at me hesitantly and I handed him my weapon. "Now I'm unarmed. We'll be back in a bit okay?" He nodded and I went by Baekhyun. "Hi can you stand or do you want me to carry you?"

"Could you carry me if you don't mind it? I'm still feeling a bit droopy." Keeping my grip light I picked the thin boy up and started walking through the woods to a small clearing. I placed him in front of a restroom and helped him in.

"When you are done just tap on the door and I'll get you okay?" He said okay and locked the door. I was fingering my spare gun and Just as he unlocked the door there was a rustling in the bushes. I quickly hopped into the cramped bathroom and locked the door again. "Baekhyun when I'm going to shoot a bullet into the bushes to distract whoever is there. When I do that open the door and run as fast as you can to the clinic. Have Chanyeol and Jimin lock all the doors and stay there. Shoot and kill ANYONE who isn't Jungkook and tell them that. Ready?" He had his hand on the door and when I fired the shot he ran. 

I quickly got out and fired at the kid who was there, effectively distracting him and giving Baekhyun the chance to run. I looked into the eyes of a boy whose name I don't know but saw briefly in the classroom. He had a revolver like me and didn't waste any time starting to shoot. Not wanting to back down I got in a few good shots, one of the bullets lodged in his arm and one of his bullets shot clean through my side. Luckily I could tell it missed vital organs and wasn't bleeding that bad but it still hurt like a bitch.

"Come on kid is that all you got?!" I had to get him closer to get a better shot. It worked and he ran to me shooting wildly. A bulled went into my shoulder and the other into my chest which immediately started bleeding. However my last shot was the end.

19 students remain


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where it starts getting gory (very) so warnings!!!

JIMIN POV:

Chanyeol and I were talking and getting to know each other better when Baekhyun slammed the door open and fell to the floor wheezing and coughing. We quickly ran over and he waved us off.

"Shut and lock all the doors…shoot and kill anyone that's not Jungkook if they somehow manage to get in. He's in a shootout with Sehun!" Chanyeol went around locking door and drawing curtains while I got all our weapons out. Gathering on the beds we waited for any sound. About 30 seconds later the shooting started up, and it was fast and heavy. 

"They aren't playing around that's for sure." I nodded at Chanyeol's statement and then with a final scream that resembled Jungkook's everything went silent. "Okay Jungkook should be here in a minute." At the 5 minute mark I got worried and started packing up all the medical supplies I could find. 

"Baekhyun I need you to take me to the EXACT spot Jungkook and you were at. Chanyeol, if anyone who isn't us comes here……kill them without any hesitation." I followed Baekhyun through the path and I took in the scene before me. Jungkook and Sehun were laying side by side but Jungkook was on his back, blood pooling around them and both had their eyes shut. Are they dead?....God please no. Baekhyun and I slowly made our way over. I nudged Sehun with my foot and he fell limply onto his back, a single bullet hole between his eyes. Kneeling down I looked at Jungkook and felt his pulse.

"Baekhyun I have a pulse! Quick give me the bag." I cut off Jungkook's shirt and he groaned suddenly. 

"That's how you shoot a g-gun kids." I snorted and rolled my eyes while putting pressure to the hole in his chest and shoulder. 

"Yeah Yeah save it for the tabloids Mr. Sharp Shooter. Now shut up so I can put the bandages on you." He made a sound of protest in the back of his throat.

"The disrespect I get from you Jimin… Can you believe this Baekhyun?" I whacked the top of his head offended.

"Why you drama queen ass-" We were cut off by Baekhyun's hysterical laughter.

"I'm sorry but you guys are like an old married couple and it's hilarious!" While Baekhyun was laughing I was able to bandage Jungkook up and help him stand although I was supporting most of his weight. 

"Honestly Jungkook how much do you work out? You are like a tank but the difference is you can walk." It took us a few minutes to walk back but we all nearly tripped at the sight we were presented with. The door to the medical clinic was wide open but no sound was coming from it. You could physically hear Baekhyun's whimper. Jungkook turned to us both.

"You two stay here. I'll go check it out okay?" I protested with a shaky voice. "B-But Jungkook you might." My cheeks were cupped in warm palms and soft lips were crashed against mine. My eyes fluttered shut and hands moved on their own accord to rest on his hips. 

"I'm already injured baby, it won't make a difference if I am gone because you will know what to do okay? Now let me go. Protect Baekhyun please." With reluctance I let go of him and wrapped Baekhyun up in my arms while Jungkook made his way to the house. 

"Shh it's gonna be okay Baekhyun. I'm right here love." He choked at my words, obviously not expecting something so sweet to come from my lips and wound small arms around my waist as my right hand ran through his hair. All we could do now is wait.

*

"Jimin this is ridiculous, I can't stand here and just wait." I agreed and we both starting trekking towards it.

The clinic looked normal as I was walking to it, almost as if Chanyeol just walked out to get some fresh air and forgot to close the door. However as we walked in I found that wasn't the case. In the room with the medical beds it was clean and nothing looked out of place. We reached the door and I put a hand on Baekhyun's chest. "Stay here. Let me…check it out first at least." He nodded and I slipped in the door with my eyes closed. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to a completely horrifying sight. 

Blood was everywhere. All the walls, floors and furniture were covered in a dark crimson and Im Jaebum, the classes resident judging you boy was on the floor by the entrance to the room. His body was slumped over to the side, broken, battered, shot and everything in between. The boy had part of his face shot off and his neck obviously broken from someone jerking it to the side, which was most likely what I THOUGHT killed him. Jaebum's body had bullets in his torso, pelvis and sides which were bleeding at a steady rate and a machine gun lay by his side. I felt his pulse and was surprised to find one but it was weak. However….he must have hurt Chanyeol. I laid down to look him in the eyes, which were showing a glimmer of recognition in them.

"If Chanyeol isn't okay I am going to come back in here and finish you off myself." I didn't spare another glance as I walked deeper into the clinic to find Jungkook on his knees with his head down. He was soaked from head to toe with blood dripping from his hair, clothes and even off his body. Walking over I placed a hand on his shoulder which was shaking from his crying. I automatically knew what happened. 

"Jimin I….I c-couldn't s-save him. I tried s-so hard." I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around Jungkook, not caring about the blood getting all over me. I let him cry in my embrace as I risked a look at Chanyeol. Oh how I wish I didn't do that. He was on his back, eyes shut and gun still in his right hand with the barrel smoking. The boy put up the fight of his life and it showed. His leg was broken, most likely from a heavy fall off one of the tables and his left wrist wasn't any better. A stun gun laid on his chest which Jungkook probably used to try and restart his heart. There were bullets from the machine gun Jaebum had lodged in his legs and stomach. It seems like a bullet that went clean through his neck is what killed him. 

Baekhyun rushed next to us and quickly descended into the same state as Jungkook only he leaned over Chanyeol's body. "No god!! No Chanyeol you promised we'd be together forever! You can't leave like this!!" Rage filled my entire being at the sight of my new friend and my (hopefully) boyfriend so broken down. I grabbed the gun in Chanyeol's hand and cocked it. 1 bullet left. "You two wait here. I got something to take care of." 

I made my way back to Jaebum and forced his head up, making him cry out in pain because of his already broken neck. "That's right, cry you little fuck. Beg for your life right now. Beg for me to help you and not put this bullet through your brain. Beg for help like Chanyeol probably did!" Tears slid down his face at a rapid rate and I had to strain my ears to hear his words.

"Please…..spare my life. Please help m-me J-Jimin." I stood up, still holding his chin and he cried more at the strain. "Help you? Spare your life? Is that what you want?" He garbled out a yes. 

Aiming the gun in between his eyes I looked at him with no remorse. "Don't you dare utter my name. In the words of Jungkook, Over my dead body." I pulled the trigger and his head fell forward as the bullet killed him in a second. Blood sprayed over me but I didn't give a fuck.

I went back to the room and my heart was breaking at the sight of Jungkook and Baekhyun covered in blood, just looking down. I quietly went over and laid my arms around the both of them. 

"He died while giving it his all. I couldn't think of a better way to go out of this world then fighting as hard as he did and we should all be proud of him." My heart started beating double time when 4 arms wrapped around me and two heads were buried in both of my shoulders. My arms tightened and in a spur of the moment decision I placed a kiss on both Jungkook and Baekhyun's forehead's. "I love you both no matter what happens. Baekhyun believe what you will but I love you too and I'll protect us all." I heard a mumbled 'I love you too' from Jungkook and everything was silent until a murmur came from my left shoulder courtesy of Baekhyun.

"In time I'll come to love you too."

16 STUDENTS REMAIN

QUOTE

"Si une personne meurt; il y a lieu d'être triste. Toutefois, si cette personne est, morte au combat vous devrait être fier ainsi. -Me (French)

"If a Person dies There Is reason to be sad. However, if that person died fighting you should be proud as well." -Me (English Translation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be happy but then I started listening to "Unravel" from Tokyo Ghoul and it turned into this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin, Jungkook and Baekhyun get some unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been on vacation but now Author Rachel is back!
> 
> Also, things marked with a * will be explained at the bottom notes.

JACKSON POV:

It was 1pm. Mark and I were relaxing in our hiding spot in the tourist association when the speaker came on with the voice of our teacher. "Mark baby get your map out." He quickly did that and we listened.

"Good afternoon! I trust everyone is playing the game well and you are having fun! Let's start with danger zones! From 0100 - 0300:E=09; from 0300 - 0500: H=03; and from 0500- 0700: D-08. Finally the deaths! Boy #14: Oh Sehun. Boy #17: Im Jaebum. Lastly, Boy #9….Park Chanyeol!" The speaker turned off and I whistled shocked. 

"Damn Park is dead? Do you think Byun killed him?" Mark shook his head and kissed my temple. "No way Jacks. If there's one thing I am sure of it's that his death was an accident. Byun and Park practically lived for each other. Hey what's your take on that weird new kid, Jungkook I think it was from the rumors." I leaned back into his chest and hummed contemplatively.

"To be honest he looks terrifying. I mean do you see those scars everywhere? Plus his eyes are pitch black. Although I did notice something interesting." Mark was packing our things and glanced over. "When I woke up in that school I kept my head down. Jimin was trying to wake up Taehyung but Jungkook grabbed his wrist and just left with Jimin following him. The interesting thing is how Jungkook looked so calm, literally he wasn't fazed at all. I think Jungkook has been in this game before baby. He was way too collected." Mark was nodding and we started making our way out of the danger zone. 

"So what do you want to do Jacks? You wanna kill him now?" I shook my head no and smiled. "We need to find him and work together! Think about it babe. With someone like Jungkook on our side, someone who has played the game before, we can make it to the end, kill him off and find a way to escape together!" We stopped by a bush and sat down. 

"That's the problem Jacks. Like you said, Jungkook has played this game before so he will know every little trick we try to pull over him and even if he doesn't know right away he eventually will. Then both of us are fucked sideways. Although if you really want to try then I guess we can. Where do you think he'd be?" I took out my map and pointed to sector G=09 at the clinic.

"The boy isn't stupid by any means. He knows he is prime target number 1 for being new so where better to hide then in a medical clinic with all the supplies? Come on baby, let's move." We slowly made our way to G=09 and stopped by a tree surrounding the clinic. It was dark now and all was quiet and peaceful, then we heard the sound of cans clanking around and a pot being dropped followed by a muffled curse. I looked at Mark and mouthed,

'You think that's Jungkook?' He shrugged confused and mouthed back,

'I never heard the kid speak so how am I supposed to know dimwit?' I scowled and slapped his arm. I stepped forward, being as quiet as possible until I tripped and a wind chime sounded above the door. 'Fuck a trip wire!'

Before I could blink a window was torn open and a Ingram MAC-10* was pointed out of it at my head, Park Jimin at the aim with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Jimin wait I don't want any harm! Mark and I just want to talk!" I motioned for Mark to come out and he did, with his hands up to show he wasn't armed at the moment. 

"Stand with your hands up." I gulped at the sight of his shoulder wrapped in gauze. I did as he said and both Mark and I waited as he said over his shoulder. "It's okay I got Baek's gun on both of them. What do you wanna do?" We were confused until we saw Jungkook waltz out of the clinic confidently, cigarette also hanging from his lips. My mouth went dry at the sight of him shirtless, entire torso wrapped up in bandages.

"Drop your bags and hold your arms out to the side." His voice was deep and I was about to protest when Mark and I saw Jungkook's weapon slung over his shoulder. It was a Remington M31* and we both gulped, doing what he said without argument.

"Shirt up." I didn't question it and did as he asked, watching as he pulled my weapon, a Colt Python* from my waistband and put it into his. He moved over to Mark who stayed silent through this ordeal. I heard Jungkook whistle as he pulled Mark's weapon, a Pen Knife* from his waistband and examine it. "Pretty little thing you got here kid. Real dangerous if you use it right."

"Kook don't stab them until AFTER we talk to them please." With a roll of his eyes Jungkook took a drag of the cigarette and motioned us to follow him inside, which we did.

"Oh yeah please excuse the dead bodies in the clinic. We haven't had a chance to move them out yet." Our mouths gaped and we walked in to the first room, it was clean and I noticed Byun Baekhyun on the bed asleep. I stopped Jungkook and jerked my head to him. 

"Is Baekhyun okay?" He looked at me coldly before continuing on into the other room where all the damage was. I stumbled and screamed as I looked down at Jaebum's mangled body. "J-Jaebum?! YOU GUYS KILLED HIM!" Jimin pointed the gun at me and motioned for both of us to sit at the table. Not wanting to take any chances we did as he instructed. Mark held my hand and we both were relieved when he put the gun down, sitting next to Jungkook and leaning on his shoulder. They stared at us for a long time, seemingly examining us before Jimin spoke.

"I killed Jaebum because he killed Chanyeol. If you don't believe me then go to the back room and see Chanyeol for yourself. I'm not going to lie and say I feel bad for killing Jaebum because I honestly don't." Jungkook, who was silent the whole time finally spoke up although it was very short and blunt. 

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't put bullet's through your skulls right now." Mark and I stared at each other before he spoke frantically. 

"Jackson is on good terms with everyone! Seriously if anyone else comes here then he can talk them out of killing you guys!" He sat in the chair and pulled out another cigarette before nodding slowly. "Good terms huh?" I nodded with a bright smile, hoping to sway him in favor of letting us stay. 

"How long are you planning on staying here?" We looked at each other and fidgeted. "We were actually hoping to work together. The spot we were in is now a danger zone and we have nowhere else planned to go." Jungkook and Jimin went into the back room, most likely to talk. Mark and I were waiting when Baekhyun shuffled into the room, his arm bandaged up and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Minnie? Kookie? Where are you?" He spotted us and quickly shuffled into the corner with a whimper. We were confused until I remembered, Jaebum killed his boyfriend. Mark and I were associated with Jaebum. 

"Hey Hey Baekhyun Mark and I aren't going to hurt you. We were actually just talking to Jungkook and Jimin! They are in the back room. Do you wanna sit down?" He had tears falling down his face and little gasps leaving his lips. 

"No…No get away." Suddenly the back door was nearly ripped off the hinges and the two of them came barreling out. They both stared at Baekhyun for a second before Jimin ran over, picking Baekhyun up and shushing him like a child.

"Shh Shh it's okay Baek, Mark and Jackson were just talking with us….I know they were with Jaebum but they won't hurt you okay? Of course you can sit on my lap." He slid into the chair and kept cooing at Baekhyun which I found weird but stayed silent. Jungkook held out cigarettes which Mark and I denied and he shrugged lightly. 

"You can stay for the night. When morning comes I will lead you out. But if you even THINK about touching Baek or Jimin I will slaughter you and leave your bodies hanging from the lighthouse where everyone can see, understand?" We nodded furiously then I turned to Baekhyun. Who, thankfully was not crying anymore but still regarding us wearily. 

"I know you don't trust us but I promise we mean no harm okay? Mark and I will even sleep on the floor if you would be more comfortable." I lightly elbowed Mark in the stomach and he agreed softly. Eventually, with a little more coaxing from Both Jungkook and Jimin he agreed and yawned.

"Kookie I wanna sleep now." Mark and I watched with hanging jaws as Jimin transferred the small boy into Jungkook's arms and he went into the other room with beds. The silence was deafening and I wanted to break it by saying something cool but what came out was,

"So tell me about Jungkook!" Mark whacked the back of my head but stopped when Jimin chuckled. "Relax Mark I'm happy to talk about Jungkook. He's really rough around the edges but as you see he's got a soft spot for Baek and I. He tried to save Chanyeol but couldn't in time and man was he broken for a few minutes. Although I will be honest with you two when I say that if you make one move out of line tonight, Jungkook will kill you." I glanced over at the closed door and shuddered violently.

"Jimin…By the way Jungkook was holding Baekhyun I don't doubt your honesty one bit." 

16 STUDENTS REMAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for the *
> 
> 1\. Ingram MAC-10 : Ryuhei Sasagawa's weapon  
> 2\. Remington M31: Shogo Kawada's weapon  
> 3\. Colt Python : Kazuhiko Yamamoto's weapon  
> 4\. Pen Knife: Sakura Ogawa's weapon
> 
> Note: These are the weapons that said characters had in the Battle Royale novel


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm throwing myself into this story as Jungkook's sister because why not?

JIMIN POV:

Baekhyun, Jungkook and I were sitting at the table eating some random rice we found in the clinic when Jungkook dropped a bomb on Baekhyun. 

"Baekhyun, Jimin already knows this but it is only fair you do as well." Baekhyun scooted forward, interested. "I used to be in Ninth Grade Class C of Kobe Second Junior High in Hyogo Prefecture I'm the survivor of last year's program." Baekhyun promptly choked on his rice and I began patting his back until the coughing subsided. "I was wondering if either of you had any questions for me?" Baekhyun was still processing and I actually did have questions so I asked timidly.

"Hyogo Prefecture is in Japan so why were you there?" Jungkook leaned back in his chair and pulled out a cigarette.

"Mom and the Step-Dad moved around a lot and by default I had to go with them. I didn't mind it much." I nodded slowly and continued. "You are 19 right? How were you in the 9th grade program?" A chuckle was all I got. 

"Isn't it obvious? I dropped out of school early on because of all the moving we did. I look like I'm 15 so I was able to get into 9th grade last year because I wanted too." I sat back, trying to process what he just said, so Baekhyun took over the role of asking questions.

"You said that you are the survivor of last year's program. Does that mean there were more?" Jungkook took a drag of the cigarette and my interest was piqued once more. 

"Yeah there is a program once every year. It is always in Japan so why they brought it to South Korea is beyond my understanding." I saw Baekhyun hesitating to ask the next question and Jungkook nodded his head in a reassuring manner. 

"S-Sorry if this is too personal but how on earth did you win? What does it take to survive this thing? And more importantly what happens to the winner?" Without making eye contact Jungkook pulled out a picture of a girl and showed it to us both. I might be gay but this girl is stunning. She was obviously part Korean and part American. Probably more on the American side but none the less still part Korean. Her medium brown hair came to her shoulders while straight across bangs framed her young face. A striped band was situated across her forehead, giving her a slightly scary look. She was petite but obviously not one to be messed with if her blank expression was anything to go by.

I noticed Baekhyun was captivated by her eyes and I was as well. The girl's eyes were a striking bright blue color, gaze seemingly piercing into the soul of anyone staring into them. With just a glance they seem normal, but if you look closer you see more. The longer I looked into her eyes the realization dawned on me. 

This girl has seen things no girl her age should.

Finally Baekhyun broke the silence. "She's gorgeous. Is it a girlfriend from back home?" Jungkook threw back his head and laughed. It was a genuine one as well. 

"Girlfriend? Oh no! This is Rachel, my younger sister. Honestly I don't know how old she is now. Well, half-sister if we are being formal with the terms." Before I could stop I whispered what I thought before.

"This girl has seen things no girl her age should." Jungkook's smile turned solemn and he rubbed his thumb over the girl's- Rachel's cheek in the picture.

"This is a picture of when she returned from her third time in the program." My jaw might have hit the table with how far it dropped. Baekhyun grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly before choking out, 

"T-Third? S-She survived three times?" Jungkook nodded, not looking up from the photo. "She always did have horrible luck. She had to repeat 9th grade every year when she got back from the program so she couldn't be exempt from it. Right after a winner is determined they are flown off the island and bombarded by reporters who tell them to smile for the camera. No winner has ever done it before. But I was watching that day when Rachel was flown in for the third time. They said smile for the camera and she did. She gave a bright smile to the camera. It wasn't a normal smile. Oh no it wasn't a normal one at all." I whimpered audibly. "W-What kind of smile was it Kookie?" He finally looked up from the photo, his eyes serious and black as night.

"I watched my sister smile. I am older than her but I thought she was joking around. Now since I have been here I realize what that smile actually was. When Rachel smiled….that was the first time I witnessed the face of insanity." By this point both Baekhyun and I were terrified. We never realized how serious this game was until right now. It breaks people, makes them insane at such a young age. "Granted, she did gradually start regaining sanity as time went by but she never fully recovered. The trauma of what she did and saw stood with her. One night I was sleeping and she slipped into my bed and curled up into a ball with her head on my chest. I was shocked because Rachel was never a person who liked physical contact, but I did wrap my arms around her tiny frame. I'll never forget what she whispered to me that night." I gently went over and kissed him on the lips, stabilizing him enough to continue.

"She whispered that she was leaving. She had no clue where to go but only that she had to get away. I didn't even protest because if I was in Rachel's position I would do the same thing. So later that night we snuck out to the backyard. I picked her up in my arms and held her tighter than I ever had held someone before. She was not one to speak much but when she did it was always calming and wise, despite her young age. As I held her she stroked my hair soothingly, and promised me something.

"Jungkook one day we will find each other okay? We will find each other and take down this whole fucking government." 

Then she made me promise her something that sticks with me to this very day. It repeats in my mind like a mantra.

"If you are ever in the program you better win or escape. Promise?"

So I promised her that I would win and I kept that promise. In the first game I had nobody to look after but this time I do. So this time I'm not going to survive on my own." He tucked his fingers into his collar for a reason I will ask later. "I'm going to protect you both…and escape together."


	6. ALRIGHT SO LISTEN HERE FOLKS

Alright my fellow human beings I am in a predicament! You see I have been writing a Battle Royale story here AND on my AsianFanFics Account. 

You might be thinking, "Wow on both? Rachel are you crazy?!" (I prefect evil and morally corrupt but whatever) but yes.

The issue is that I am liking my AsianFanFics one more then this one! So I have been thinking over copious days and unhealthy amounts of chocolate about getting rid of this story and posting my AsianFanFics one on here instead. I have a few reasons as well.

1\. The AsianFanFics one follows the Battle Royale plot better then this one. By that I mean that the idols in the story follow their respective counterparts in the book (With certain exceptions). 

2\. The action, while slower, has more plot just like thee book, making it a bit more pleasant and easier on the eyes.

3\. The AsianFanFics one has me as a main character. (Don't look at me like that! This is my one chance to be in a Battle Royale)

4\. All in all I think you guys would prefer the AsianFanFics one. 

Please let me know what you think by commenting. (I already have an idea on what I'm going to do but I want to make sure the people who read this story won't be mad and will read the new one)


End file.
